Anything But Ordinary
by BBShipper
Summary: Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart.Together they are anything but ordinary,but will intense feelings threaten their strong friendship?Has it ever just been a friendship? They've always been something else to everybody,will they see and admit it?
1. Confusion?

I could barely make out her voice over the bass pumping through the speakers, "I cant hear you lets go outside" I shouted to her grabbing her hand and leading her out of the door. The gentle night breeze greeted us as we stood on the driveway of Oliver's house, his parents were out of town hence the slightly out of control party going on inside. "Ah fresh air" I smiled, "okay so what were you trying to tell me in there?"

"I was trying to ask you to dance with me" she laughed, "fresh air's good too though". "Sorry bout' that, but you were doing a pretty good job of dancing by yourself" I chuckled. She smiled that dazzling 100 watt smile and I felt a smile spread across my own face, "yeah but its always better dancing with you..probably would of caused a riot among the guys too" she joked.

"Oh pfft you were doing that yourself miss thang" I quipped giving her a slight nudge, I registered the slight pink blush covering her cheeks. "Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana blushing from a friend's comment, somebody alert the paps" I teased sticking my tongue out. She rolled her eyes and retorted sticking her own tongue out, "hey look the stars are out" she said gently gesturing into the night sky.

They don't compare to the sparkle in your eyes I thought to myself. "Lilly did you just say something?" Miley asked with a confused look on her face, shoot! At least I thought I'd said it in my head not aloud. I mentally slapped myself. "Really? Oh well then I guess I wont say not a million stars could shine as bright as you," she responded staring back up into the sky faking a look of disinterest.

I felt my skin tingle, did she actually mean that or was she just trying to say something nice back? Ugh I really shouldn't be having such a reaction to my best friend making comments I thought as I stared at the ground. As always she noticed that I'd gone quiet, she casually draped an arm around my shoulder. "What's so interesting down there Lils?" she asked gently pushing my hair back trying to see my face. "N-nothing, the party's boring me now. Wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked trying to be my regular chirpy self, and thinking of my stomach too of course.

She nodded slightly, "stay here I'll go get our jackets". As soon as she was through Oliver's door I started cursing and talking to myself out loud. "Oh way to freakin' go Lilly talk about making it obvious that you like her as in LIKE her like her. Stupid stupid stupid!"

I was just about hit my forehead again but Miley turned up with our jackets, she handed me mine with a puzzled expression on her face. "You sure your okay Lilly? Your awfully different tonight". Dangit should've known that girl can read me like a book by now. I smiled trying to convince her I was fine, "just a little hungry" I reassured her patting my stomach. "Come on Miles fries and shakes at the diner on me" I offered linking my arm through hers as we walked away from Oliver's headed into the night.


	2. Dancing with my best friend

Conversation flowed as always as we walked linked into one of our favorite new local hangouts. "So what did you mean earlier?" Miley asked inquisitively as she held the door open letting me walk through first before we sank into the comfy seats of "our" booth. I was sure my panicked expression gave everything away but I decided to play dumb to what she was getting at, "earlier? Huh I don't remember". She frowned at me, "when I was showing you the stars you said something about my eyes -".

"I'm starving can we order please?" I quickly interrupted trying to ignore the sudden clamminess of my hands and forehead as I hid behind my hair. "Okay sure" Miley shrugged quickly dropping the subject, phew I thought.

"So what will my two favorite customers be having?" our favorite waitress Sophie asked us as she approached her with her notebook at the ready, "wait don't tell me. Two fries and two strawberry-banana shakes" she smirked. Miley and me laughed, "well done Soph you've officially memorized what we order practically everytime we come in here," Miley quipped sticking her tongue out jokingly. "Well yeah you do come here a lot, I'll be right back with your stuff guys" she smiled.

As I slurped the last of my shake I looked up and couldn't help but giggle, "Miles you got a little..oh come here" I giggled as I wiped the milk off her upper lip. "Milkstache" we laughed in unison. "You guys not gonna choose a song off old jukie tonight?" Sophie shouted as she finished drying a dish. I caught Miley's eye before we both jumped out of the booth racing to the jukebox, I nudged her out of the way shoving a coin quickly into the slot. She pouted at me batting her eyelashes; I pretended to sigh and rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "Fine you can choose first but then it's my choice" I said as I shoved her in front of me leaning over her shoulder to see what she'd choose.

"Seeing as you didn't dance at Oliver's with me you can make up for it now" she responded as she quickly found a song that she wanted, "oh no!" I groaned. "Lilster it's an empty diner besides Soph won't say anything no matter how bad you dance" she teased raising her eyebrow. I glared; oh she is in for it now. "Juke it up" I said watching her hit the button. I regretted the decision as soon as I heard the beat. Dirty by Christina Aguilera, she just had to pick a grinding song didn't she. I folded my arms across my chest trying to appear unimpressed, "Miles we cant dance to this..this is pure grinding material!" "You owe me a dance Truscott, besides I know you'll pick something slower after so we'll dance nicely to that one" she said unfolding my arms and putting my hands on her hips "just move with the music" she reassured before she started moving her hips slightly. Its not that I hadn't pictured dancing with her like this, gosh I'd been hoping for a moment like this for so long now but just not so public..or sober. She pushed against me slightly, out of nowhere I felt myself start to move.

As the chorus started I was completely confidant, best friends could totally dance like this…Sophie hadn't said anything anyway. Still holding onto her hips I wound down to the ground and back up again, she smirked before saying "that's the Lilly I know". The song ended and we untwined ourselves from how our dancing had made us end up, "time for a slowie" I smiled shoving another coin into the jukebox. "Lil you know I'm not good at slow dancing" she muttered playing nervously with her hand. "Oh so you'll dance all up on me like that but you won't slow dance with me? You owe me a dance, besides Miles you know I'd never judge you" I reassured gently before hitting a button. The slow opening notes of Iron&Wine's Flightless Bird American mouth played and I placed my arms casually around her waist; she smiled before putting her arms around my neck. We didn't move very far but it was so peaceful and I knew she loved the song; we just swayed and didn't speak at all.

I could feel my heart beating against my chest, this just felt so right…if only she felt the same way. The song ended and Miley dropped her arms, she was still so close I could smell the scent of her favorite shampoo. Before I knew it I pressed my lips gently to hers, as soon as I realized what I'd done I pulled away quickly. "Lilly wh-" she began before I quickly cut her off. "Miles I'm so sorry" I apologized as I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out of the diner as the tears started streaming down my face.

Mileys Pov.

What was that?! Oh gosh Sophie just witnessed that, I looked over at her as she looked on with a smile. "What are you waiting for? Go after her already!" she yelled. "But Sophie". "No buts! I've watched you two long enough to know there's something there far stronger than any friendship, go after her! Bill's on me just go!" she replied. I hurriedly put on my jacket shouted my thanks to Sophie and raced out of the door searching for my Lilly. My Lilly I whispered to myself.


	3. I will follow you into the dark

Rain started to pour down and mix with my tears as I slumped down on the sidewalk with my head in my hands, "What the hell did I just do?" I shouted into the night choking back more sobs.

I just ruined the greatest friendship I've ever had, probably lost the person I love more than anything. "ARGHHHHH! I'm such an idiot!" I screamed. After a couple of minutes I heard another voice interrupting the silence, I ignored it figuring it must just be kids on the beach skinny-dipping or something. The voice got closer and I could make out my name, "Lilly..Lilly..are you out here?".

I recognized the voice instantly, I wanted to answer but I couldn't find a voice. I stood up and tried to see her, she started running up the road to me. Oh gosh what do I say? Do I apologise again? Beg for forgiveness? Before I had chance to gather my thoughts she was right there in front of me, if it weren't for the rain I'd think she'd been crying herself.

"Lilly why did you run from me?" she asked raising her voice over the wind and rain. "Miley I just kissed you! I'm surprised you didn't shout at me or punch me, I'm so sorry Miles I never meant to i…" I trailed off with my reply. She put a hand gently on my cheek, "Lilly I know why you kissed me..all your weird behaviour earlier and well not just today but, it doesn't matter! Lillian Truscott are you so blind that you can't see that I love you too!". I couldn't stop my eyes from opening wide and staring into her gorgeous eyes, I pinched my arm just to check I wasn't dreaming.

"You do?" I asked nervously, she smiled a smile that practically made my knees give out. She laughed "Lilly if I didn't then why would I be out here chasing after you in the rain, which is probably gonna give us both pneumonia by the way but your more than worth getting sick for. Now are you gonna plant another one on me or do I have to initiate this one?" I laughed too trying to ignore the butterflies filling my stomach, trying to stop my heart from leaping out of my chest. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that" I replied before placing a hand on the back of her neck pulling her to me.

It was as if our lips were meant for one another's. I felt her smile against my mouth as if she was thinking the exact same thing. I moved my hand from the back of her neck to her cheek; she entwined our free hands lacing our fingers together. I almost died when I felt her tongue gently tracing my lower lip; I obliged opening my mouth slightly.

I shivered as our tongues started a dance so natural it was as if it had been this way forever, her hands gripped my hips pulling me to her even more. The move made my body arch into hers, it embarrassed me slightly that she could have this much effect on me just with a kiss.

A clap of thunder interrupted our moment, we pulled back smiling goofily. "Wow that was…wow, now I think we should go before we get stuck out in some kind of storm" Miley spoke as she led me away with our still entwined hands. "I'll go anywhere with you Miles" I beamed.


	4. Smart daddy

As we entered the Stewart household we were met with one of Robbie Stewart's grand ole' smiles.

"Glad you two got back before some strike of lightening sizzled my two darlins. What on earth were you girls doing out there in this?" he asked as we shrugged off our dripping jackets trying not to giggle at his choice of words.

"We were at the diner daddy" Miley smiled as she poured us each a glass of orange juice. I sank back into the couch; this was my second home. "Girls I don't think I'm gonna be able to get Lilly home tonight in this, Lilly do ya think your mom will mind you spending the night?" Mr Stewart asked.

I hoped my pleased expression didn't seem too out of sort. "It's the weekend I'm sure she'll be cool with it" I smiled. "Oh this is gonna be so awesome Lils. We haven't had a sleepover in forever" Miley said excitedly. Mr Stewart chuckled. "Bud Lilly slept over last weekend, but anyway you girls are gonna get colds if you stay in those damp clothes. Y'all head on upstairs and change, Lil darlin' I'll let your mom know your staying here".

I kicked my shoes off as Miley closed the door behind her. "I'll get you some warm jim-jams Lil" Miley told me as she rummaged through her drawer. "Okay girlfriend" I said casually, she looked over her shoulder smiling at me. "You don't know how much I love the sound of that, girlfriend".

After dressing ourselves in some warm jim-jams we headed back downstairs to hang out in the living room and take charge of the cable. "Thank you" Miley sang as she stole the remote out of her dad's hand, I laughed sinking down next to her. As we started flicking through channels and being our kooky selves I noticed Mr Stewart eyeing us carefully. Miley noticed too.

"Daddy why you looking at us all funny?" she asked looking puzzled. "Its nothing really, I don't wanna offend you two so I'll keep to myself" he replied. "Spill!" we both shouted in unison. He scratched his head slightly, as if he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "Okay well um… you girls seem to be a lot closer than most best friends, you spend practically every waking minute with each other, I know Miley misses you Lilly when you can't spend the night even though you've spent almost the whole day together. And I've noticed you two haven't mentioned any dates in a long time, especially for two teenage girls."

I couldn't help but smile; he had it all figured out didn't he. I didn't know what to say, Miley and me hadn't even talked about telling anybody yet let alone her dad. She casually took my hand in hers. "Wow daddy nothing gets past you huh. Listen don't be mad okay it's just…" Mr Stewart shook his head and laughed.

"Bud why on earth would I be mad at you? I've had a feeling for a while now that you two were something more than just best friends; soul mates seemed like a better explanation. I'm dang sure that Lilly here can treat you better than anybody else could, she knows you inside and out. So you might be two young women, but love doesn't have limits don't y'all let anybody tell you any different. You two are something special, if you two love each other as much as I think y'all do then that's more than enough for me".

Soon as Mr S. stopped talking tears streamed freely down my face and I engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you so much, you don't even know how much this means to me" I whispered before letting go of him and sitting back down on the couch. "Girls you don't ever have to hide your feelings from me, just refrain from any making out in front of me. That I could do without, couldn't even stand seeing my little girl do that with boys" he laughed.

Not long later Miley and me were back in her room just lazing on her bed talking and laughing. I could feel my eyes starting to get a little heavy, a yawn escaped Miley's lips. "You read my mind," I giggled as we both slipped under the covers. "I'm so glad you're here with me Lilly, I love you," she said softly as she placed a sweet gentle kiss on my cheek. I grabbed her hand that wasn't entwined with mine and placed it over my heart. "I love you too Miley Ray Stewart but just know whenever I'm not here with you I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine"

Miley's eyes glistened slightly and a single tear rolled down her cheek, I gingerly wiped it off and cupped her face with my hand. "Kiss me before I fall asleep Lilster" she asked, I stroked her hair before lightly pushing my lips to hers. She sighed happily and turned onto her side, "I could get used to this," she murmured before sleep took her. "Me too girlfriend" I whispered casually pulling her closer burying my face in her delicious smelling hair, me too.


	5. Blessed and Dressed

I woke up that morning with her body facing me, her eyes still peacefully closed. "Miles wake up" I whispered gently stroking her hair. I called her again but she still remained unresponsive, a grin took over my face as I got an idea.

I lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly about to start tickling her ribs, "don't even think about it sweet cheeks" she murmured. Her voice as always was huskier first thing. I giggled letting go of her shirt just as her eyes opened; we were practically nose-to-nose. "Morning sunshine" she smiled before closing the small space between us.

"I wanna wake up like this everyday," I breathed not even trying to hide the goofy smile on my lips. "Me too girlfriend" she replied contently as she propped herself up on her elbow playing with my hair absentmindedly. "So what dya' wanna do today Lils?"

I shrugged practically unable to think as I stared into those dazzling green eyes, "anything" I sighed absolutely in content just staring at her. She giggled before placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. "As much as I'd be content just lying in this bed with you all day I think daddy would get the wrong idea about us sweetheart". "Ohhh" I spoke getting what she was hinting at, "I'm with ya".

A short while later we finally got up and I again borrowed Miley's clothes as we headed downstairs for breakfast. We were greeted by a smiley Mr Stewart as he made us both some pancakes and poured us some orange juice. "Sheesh Lilly it's a wonder you fit into my clothes when you put away that much" Miley teased as I swallowed the remains of my fifth pancake. I grinned patting my stomach, "surfing does wonders for my abs honey..besides kissing burns calories too" I winked.

Mr Stewart laughed and rolled his eyes, "I seriously thought that besides was heading into far more dangerous territory". Miley and me gasped in shock and dramatically put our hands over our mouths. "Daddy we've only officially been dating since yesterday, we're not jumping the gun old man" she smiled lacing our fingers together.

What she said about not jumping the gun really touched me. Its not that I don't want to do that with her, I just know it'll be so much more if we wait a while. It'll be the first time for both of us, not just with another girl but also with anybody and it sounds so cliché but we just really want it to be special. Neither of us have much sexual experience to our name, there's no one other than Miley I'd even consider gaining those intimate experiences with anyway. So waiting is definitely the right thing. Its going to be making love not just sex, and the fact that she knew to say that to her dad for the both of us without even needing to ask me just confirms that we're as meant for each other as I've always thought.

It was when we were lazing on the couch hogging her dad's cable yet again that an idea struck me about what I wanted us to do with our day. "Miles I know what I wanna do today!" I said practically leaping into her lap, she laughed before letting me continue. "I wanna take you out on date" I smiled proudly.

I saw Mr Stewart look over at me from the kitchen and suddenly I wanted to do this the way I always wished I'd been asked out on a date. "Mr Stewart is it okay if I take Miley out?" I asked shocking both my girlfriend and her daddy. "Well of course it is darlin'! And if you wouldn't mind I'd be more than honored if y'all would let me drive you where-ever it is you want to go for your date" he smiled kindly.

"So girlfriend how bout it? Where d'you want to go?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"There's a nice restaurant opened up in town, I think it's called Diego's. All kinds of food, its supposed to be real romantic too" Miley said blushing at the word romantic. The faint pink blush of her cheeks made my girl look even more beautiful. "Diego's it is" I agreed.

I finally drew myself away from Miley and her couch as I went home for a few hours to shower and get ready for our date later that day. "Hey mom I'm home" I greeted as I walked through the front door. "I'm in the kitchen" she called back, "so how was your night at Miley's?"

I bit my lip wondering whether to tell her Miley and me were together or not. My mom knew I considered myself open minded but I'd never admitted that Miley was the reason why.

"Lilly what is it? Are you okay?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously as I took a seat at the counter. "Mom I'm fine..well no I'm not fine I'm positively wonderful, I have a date later..with Miley" I blushed looking around the kitchen too worried to look at her face.

"About time" I heard her say. "Huh? You had this figured out just like Mr Stewart?" I asked unable to keep the surprise from my voice. She nodded and laughed, "we're a lot smarter than you give us credit Lil..besides its not hard to notice that you two have practically always been closer than most girls your age".

I couldn't believe we had both our parents' blessings. I felt so at ease that our families, well at least our parents anyway were so accepting of our love. I hummed happily as I turned on the shower in my bathroom letting the hot water flow over me. As I prepared myself for my date with Miley I couldn't help but notice that love seemed to be healthy for me, I saw myself practically glow when I looked in the mirror. My mind wondered as I tried to pick out a nice outfit for my first date ever with the girl of my dreams.

Will she show a lot of those lean legs? Or will she go for bare shoulders? Hmm I wonder if she'll be daring and go for something backless. Anything she wears will look amazing, what if I don't measure up? Gosh she's just so beautiful, she has the most perfect hair I've ever seen. No Lilly focus. I took a breath turning back to my closet. Whatever I wear I'll definitely need heels, Miley's a good two or three inches taller than me. Jeans? No definitely way too casual. Ugh I can't decide, maybe I should call Miley.

"Hey Lils whats up?" Miley asked answering my call after just two rings. "Miles I cant decide what to wear" I whined, "I wanna look pretty for you". I heard her chuckle a little, "Lil you look gorgeous in everything its nice that you want to look pretty for me but you don't even need to try sweetheart your beautiful". I couldn't help but smile; she always knew just what to say. "Aw your so sweet. But anyway back to the clothing dilemma, what are you wearing?" I asked sneakily.

I heard another chuckle. "No way Lilly I want to surprise you". "Just give me a clue I'll do anything" I begged, I just desperately wanted to look equally as gorgeous for her as she always does for me.

"That could get interesting" she giggled her voice getting slightly huskier, a slight mhm unconsciously escaped my lips. "I'll bet," I whispered, she giggled again and I had to sit down. Her voice was enough to drive me crazy.

"Honey I need to finish getting ready but don't worry okay your beautiful to me no matter what, but if it's a hint in the right direction your needing…I wouldn't mind seeing those legs of yours" she said playfully before saying a quick bye and hanging up.

I grinned to myself goofily as I started rummaging through my clothes again, "legs it is" I said out loud to myself.


	6. Dinner,Dates & Dresses

I decided on a turquoise racer back dress with an empire waist and a v neckline that cut mid thigh with a pair of low white heels and one of Lola's clutch purses. My make up was minimal.

I go for a more natural look when I'm just myself; I leave the more adventurous make up for when I'm Lola.

I'd definitely taken Miley's comment into consideration.

The dress I'd chosen was long enough to be decent but short enough to be classed as showing some leg. I grinned as I knocked Miley's door wondering what my girlfriend would be wearing.

When she opened the door I felt my breath catch in my throat. "M-Miles you look gorgeous" I managed to stutter as I tried to stop looking at her gorgeously long legs.

Miley was in a red strapless corset dress that showed off her tiny waist and cleavage. Not to mention those legs of hers. She'd worn white flats (obviously trying to help compensate for the few inches height difference) and had gone for natural make up too.

"Eyes up Lil" she teased with a smile. I grinned back, "their up" I said before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You two look amazing" Mr Stewart announced as he walked over to us putting on a jacket, "y'all ready to go?"

Mr Stewart dropped us off at Diego's telling us to call when we wanted picking up.

"I saw you took my comment into consideration" Miley laughed walking through the door I held open for her, Diego's looked and smelled wonderful. "Indeed I did girlfriend, lets get us a table" I replied with a smile.

A kind looking waiter approached us where we were stood "table for two?" he asked, I nodded and he kindly guided us to a candlelit table towards the back of the restaurant. "Here are your menus madams" he said handing us the menus as we were seated, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders".

"I'm really glad you suggested this place Miles, its beautiful" I smiled. She smiled back, "I'm glad you like it sweetie..now what do we want?" "You can have whatever you want honey its on me" I insisted as I scanned over my menu, my mouth practically watered just reading the descriptions.

"Lil this place is really upscale it's gonna cost a pretty penny, are you sure its not too expensive?" Miley whispered reaching over to hold my hand. I smiled back at her and put my menu down, "sweetheart its fine really, your dad's helping me out and I intend on paying him back every penny he's lending me as soon as I can." I reassured her caressing her cheek slightly before turning my attention back to my menu.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" I asked. She nodded and the waiter approached our table again.

"What can I get you two gorgeous young ladies" he asked smiling. "Miley you first sweetie" I insisted. "I'll have the chicken penne romana please with the side salad and a glass of water" she said handing back her menu.

"And you madam?" the nice waiter asked. I handed back my menu, "I'll have the steak medium rare please with a side salad also and an ice tea" I smiled. "Playing it safe I see ladies" he winked; we both blushed slightly and laughed. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly" he said before walking away again.

"Lilly you didn't have to play it safe you know, we've been best friends forever I've seen you eat I'm used to it by now" Miley said. "Sweetie we're dating now, I fully intend on kissing you before this night ends hence my safe option." I smiled and Miley giggled. "I'm glad you intend on kissing me before the night ends, otherwise I might feel like my dress didn't work" she giggled again.

I eyed her playfully, "oh it worked all right" I grinned goofily.

Our food was delicious. We continued chatting in between bites and sent our compliments to the chef as soon as we'd cleared our plates. Miley rang her dad and he said he'd come get us in about fifteen minutes.

We stood outside waiting and as I intended I kissed her, kissed the hell out of her I should say.

Miley started kissing and sucking my neck and I could feel my legs turning to mush. "Miles..Miley stop..your gonna..hm..stop I'm gonna get a hickey!" I leant back against the wall trying so hard to make it seem like I wanted her to stop.

She gave up and leant her head back up grinning before leaning next to me holding my hand. "Tonight was wonderful Lil, I love you" she whispered gently.

"I love you too Miles" I said with a single kiss on her forehead.

Mr Stewart turned up a few minutes later and we bundled in the car heading back to the Stewarts. "Can I sleep over again" I whispered. " 'Long as your mom says its okay" she smiled giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Miles you've finally learnt that you never have to ask about Lilly stopping over" he laughed, "bravo".


	7. Oh It's What You Do To Me

"Ugh I hate school," I groaned as we headed for school that following Monday morning.

"Makes two of us" Miley agreed, "are we going to tell Oliver about us?" she asked.

"Tell you what if the bonehead hasn't figured it out by lunch I'll plant one on you in front of him" I laughed.

"Any excuse to kiss me ay Truscott" she teased. "You know it Stewart" I smirked giving her a quick kiss before we entered the school gate and saw Oliver bounding over to us.

"Hey guys sorry I haven't see y'all since the party but you know what my mom's like making me run errands for her whole dang workplace, did you have a good weekend?" he asked as the three of us walked through the school doors to our lockers to dump stuff off before homeroom.

Miley and me eyed each other trying not to grin. "It was..interesting" I said vaguely, "definitely eventful" Miley added as she shut her locker.

Oliver eyed us carefully for a second. "Interesting you say..and eventful" he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can practically hear those brain waves trying to piece something together," Miley giggled.

"Don't worry donut if you don't figure it out we'll have a big clue for you by lunch" I said patting him on the back as we headed for homeroom.

We sat in our seats and Miley and me made general chitchat as we waited for Mr Corelli to appear to take attendance. Oliver remained quiet, until he practically erupted in his seat.

"IVE GOT IT!" he yelled almost leaping out of his chair.

We eyed each other carefully, its not that we were ashamed or anything but we didn't exactly want to be the talk of the school all but a few days into our relationship.

"Okay donut what do you think it is?" I asked seeming interested.

"You guys finally came clean didn't ya," he said relaxing back into his seat.

Wait he knew? WHAT?! How did everyone know before we even told each other?

"Oliver how did you know? We didn't even tell each other till Friday night after your party, sweet niblets you could've given us a healthy little push you know" Miley chided hitting his arm playfully.

"Believe me I was on the way to giving you both BIG pushes, but I'm glad you both know now. So you guys are girlfriend girlfriends right now then?" he asked happily.

We smiled at each other. "You bet we are" I beamed happily.

"Aw I'm so happy for you guys, so what would this clue of been for me at lunch Miss Lillay?" he asked playfully.

I twirled my hair absentmindedly. "Well you'll never know now will you Ollie Trolley".

"She just wanted to plant one on me," Miley whispered sticking her tongue out.

"I don't even wanna know what base you guys are at already," Oliver laughed.

We both gasped. "We've only made out Oliver gosh what do you think we are?"Miley said.

"Yeah Oliver gosh just a little harmless making out, and Miley decided to launch an attack on my poor neck after our date Saturday night at Diego's but that's all" I shrugged innocently.

Miley raised her eyebrows at me jokingly. "Poor little neck huh, you didn't put up much of a fight" she retorted sticking her tongue out yet again.

The conversation ended there as the final students piled into the room followed shortly by Mr Corelli.

Lunch.

Oliver was saving seats for us at our usual table. We walked to it holding hands, nobody really noticed as we always did this anyway. Boy did I want to plant a kiss on her just there and then but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Lunch. Finally my favorite lesson of the day" I said sinking into my seat, Miley sank into the one next to me.

"Is your stomach all you think about?" Oliver joked.

"Of course not silly, Miley's what I think about mostly duh..but I cant starve can I" I joked before taking a bite out of my turkey sub.

Miley was a little quiet; she looked like she might be daydreaming a little. "You okay sweetie?" I asked taking her hand under the table.

"Sorry I was in a daze, that daydream certainly had my attention now what did I miss?" she replied.

"Daydream huh, do tell!" I said between bites of my lunch.

"It was…interesting," she said vaguely not giving anything away, until I felt her very lightly rub her leg against mine.

I choked on my lunch. She was just asking for that kiss now.

"Will you excuse us Oliver? Thanks" I said pulling Miley out of her seat and out of the cafeteria.

I found an empty classroom and quickly closed the door behind me.

Miley eyed me suspiciously. "And what do you have planned for us in here Miss Truscott" she said perching on the edge of a desk.

"That kiss I promised at lunch, I already wanted to anyway but your little leg movement kicked the feeling up a notch" I said casually leaning over her.

"Ah you noticed that huh" she said biting her lip slightly.

"Of course I did how could I not? I notice everything you do" I said as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"You better get on with that kissing before I kiss you first" she threatened sitting up a little more.

"So so bossy Miss Stewart, patience is a virtue," I joked.

God I loved this easy give and take between us.

"That's it I'm kissing you" she gave up before pulling on my collar lowering me to her lips.

I grazed her bottom lip softly with my teeth before I felt her warm tongue collide with mine.

I can honestly say it's the best feeling in the world.

I wished there was more space on the desk, she was practically lying flat on it and all I could do was lean down standing between her legs.

She broke the kiss and we both gasped for air.

"Your..not comfortable standing like that Lil" she stated sitting up.

"Teachers chair" she ordered before quickly locking the door.

I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute.

I don't know what's come over us all I knew is that lunch would be over soon.

I sat in the chair without question and Miley sat on my lap launching another attack on my neck.

"Definitely gonna..have a hickey this time" I hissed biting my lower lip as she worked her magic on my weak spot.

How on earth we knew each other's bodies like this was beyond me.

I had to grab onto her hair and pull her out of my neck.

"We only have a few minutes," Miley warned as she tried to get out of my lap.

I stopped her, "we have long enough" I insisted before I launched my own attack on her neck.

I could feel her shifting on my lap as I hit a sensitive spot, I continued sucking and nibbling slightly and I heard a satisfied reaction escape her lips.

"I'm gonna..have a hickey too" she hissed.

I pulled myself out of her neck and she got up out of the chair and I followed.

"Hers and hers hickeys" she laughed.

"Dang Stewart you certainly know how to get a reaction outta me" I breathed as I straightened myself up and tried to tidy up my hair.

Miley was tidying her own hair and adjusted her shirt. "Right back at cha' Truscott"

We walked out of the classroom only to bump into Oliver not far outside.

"I don't even wanna know," he said gesturing to our slightly swollen lips and the huge smiles on our faces.

"As amazing as that was I think we need to slow down a teensy bit Lil, its not that I don't enjoy it god you heard that noise that came outta me! But I don't want us to be caught in a moment of lust y'know, that in there was more…raw? I want well…that to be slower and more thoughtful, I want to actually take the time to show you how beautiful you are and show you how much you mean to me. I want us to make love I don't want us to just be getting carried away in an empty room," she explained looking a little embarrassed.

"Sweetie there's no need to be embarrassed at all, I completely agree with you. I want to make love too, when the time's right. I'm not looking for a quickie Miles I just wanna be with you. I love you and I'd never want to do anything to hurt you or make you feel like I don't respect you cause I do" I replied taking her hand in mine again.

"I love you so much Lilly, and just so you know I definitely don't regret what just happened. It was amazing, and it was my fault with the whole leg thing that I'm sorry for. I just think I was kinda stupid initiating it at school" she laughed nervously.

I laughed too. "I don't regret it either, and it wasn't stupid…it would just be really embarrassing to be caught, especially by a teacher"

"Damn teenage hormones" Miley nodded.

"Damn those damn teenage hormones" I said nodding too.

"So no more empty classrooms?" she asked.

"No more empty classrooms," I agreed.

"Besides I don't care who you kiss me in front of, if anyone in the school has anything to say I couldn't care less" Miley said confidently.

I smiled so proud of her. "I'll keep that in mind"


	8. Definitely a different friday night

A/N: Sorry if anybody thinks I'm moving the story on too fast but I really want this story to start taking off and going somewhere. Whether that somewhere's onto more chapters or down the tubes lol its up to you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, this chapter definitely shows the love that Miley and Lilly share and their maturity also. I'm also considering switching POV but I'd like to know first if you guys think that's a good idea or not, just let me know what you'd prefer.

_**About a month later**_

The weeks passed quickly, nobody had really mentioned anything about us yet.

We hadn't been too out there. Just hand holding and quick kisses now and again.

None of which went unseen by Oliver, you'd think he'd object a little more to his best friends showing so much affection in front of him but bless him he hasn't said a word about it.

He just seems really happy for us. He's such a good friend to Miley and me.

It was when we were walking home on the last day of school that he dropped something on us.

"Guys I don't want to upset you I know everything's going so well for you two but I need to tell you what I heard at school. I heard some of the girls from your gym class talking and..well they were definitely making digs at you two, it was so hard to hear and I wanted to say something but I didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing and making it worse for you guys cause you don't deserve that" Oliver babbled.

Miley and me looked at each other not quite knowing what to say.

"Hey Oliver look we both know this isn't gonna' be particularly easy, but we think its worth it. We love each other, nothing will change that. But we appreciate you telling us really we do, it'll just prepare us for what might face us after the weekend" Miley replied before once again taking my hand continuing the walk down the beach to her house.

Oliver smiled and gave us a quick hug.

"I admire you two so much, I hope I find someone to love as much as you love each other"

He waved as he turned a different way heading for his own house.

"Friday night Lil what should we do? Schools out we're free, Hannah and Lola have no business so we have a free night" Miley smiled as we entered the house.

She jumped onto the couch tapping her lap motioning for me to join her.

I dropped my bag quickly and practically jumped onto the couch resting my head in her lap.

She started stroking my hair and there was a comfortable silence.

"Hey girls" Mr Stewart greeted us sitting down in the seat opposite us, he smiled at the way we were positioned.

Miley still stroking my hair, me just happily playing with her free hand, committing every line on her palm to memory.

"You two are seriously cute y'know that" he said as he turned on the TV at a low volume.

I felt so relaxed and at ease. I was so peaceful and I don't know why but I suddenly had a question to ask.

"Miles d'you think we'll get married?"

I froze awkwardly surprised at myself.

She stopped stroking my hair and I sat up to look at her.

"I'm sorry Miles I know we haven't been dating very long at all and that was probably way too sudden for me to be asking a question like that I don't know why but it just slipped out I'm –" I was cut off by her putting a finger to my lips.

She smiled and her eyes sparkled, if I wasn't sitting I think my legs would've given way.

"Lilly you don't need to apologize, heck never apologize for loving me. And to answer your question I do, not for years yet but yes I do think we'll get married."

She leaned forward cupping my face giving me the softest sweetest kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

I looked and saw Mr Stewart with a glassy look in his eyes, oh my gosh..is he..is he trying not to cry? I thought.

"Daddy are you crying?" Miley asked staring at her father with wide eyes.

He chuckled. "Yeah bud I am and I'm man enough to admit it. You two are just so amazing and so in love, I haven't seen or felt a love like that since me and your mom Mile. And I agree with Miley Lilly, you two will definitely end up married in the future mark my words.

I smiled and couldn't stop the happy tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Thanks Mr Stewart, I already feel like a part of the family I cant wait til the day that I can actually say I'm a Stewart" I beamed proudly,

"Aw don't I get to be a Truscott?" Miley pouted. "Besides I always thought Lola Montana sounded better than me being Hannah Luftnagle" she pointed out.

"Miley Truscott, Miley Stewart-Truscott. Lilly Stewart-Truscott, Lilly Truscott-Stewart" I brainstormed out loud.

"Lola Montana, Lola Luftnagle-Montana, Hannah Montana-Luftnagle, Hannah Luftnagle-Montana" Miley continued with a giggle.

"Miley and Lilly Truscott-Stewart, Hannah and Lola Montana" Mr Stewart said offering his suggestions.

"Mrs Lilly Truscott-Stewart" I pondered dreamily, "perfect"

"Mrs Miley Truscott-Stewart" Miley said in an announcer style voice. "Oh yeah I like that it has a ring to it" she smiled.

"Okay now you have your names sorted out what about your kids names?" Mr Stewart joked.

Miley and me looked at each other excitedly.

We knew what we were doing with our Friday night.

"Okay lets try…the letter S now" I said flipping to a new page in the binder notebook Miley had given me.

For the past few hours we'd been scouring name websites on Miley's laptop, we sure were an unusual couple.

Discussing marriage and kids names before we'd even made love.

But there was no questioning the fact that we knew we'd be facing both those things together, so we were comfortable talking about it openly already.

"There is no way we can use Stewart as a first name" Miley laughed as she scrolled down the page, I laughed too.

"Stewart Truscott-Stewart is definitely too much of a bullying target" I agreed.

"Okay so girls names first here's a couple nice ones. Sadie, Samantha, Sienna, Sophia and Skylar" she said peering over her shoulder to see my reaction to the names.

I quickly scribbed them down with the double barrel surname.

I smiled. "Sadie Truscott-Stewart sounds really nice to me, how about to you?"

She smiled back and closed the laptop. "It sounds really nice to me too Lils"

"Call me clueless but when the time comes how are we doing to get pregnant?" I asked entwining our fingers.

"Well I mean there's sperm donors, surrogacy, there's adoption and I don't plan on knocking you up until we're married Lil so it'll be a while yet so I'm sure there will be even more ways then" she smiled.

"We have all the time in the world" I agreed smiling back.

A few minutes later we got changed into something more comfortable and were lying in Miley's bed watching a movie.

I noticed Miley eyeing me and looking away.

"See something you like?" I teased.

She smirked, "oh I see something I really like" she replied with emphasis on the really.

I tried to turn my attention back to the screen but Miley seriously wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Miles what's up?" I asked wondering why she was staring at me so intensely.

I felt her hand on my stomach.

"One day our child will be in there" she said proudly.

"You bet he or she will, and one day another child will be in there" I said putting my own hand on her stomach.

"You can't knock me up too soon though, I want time to enjoy just us before we spend our time and effort on someone other than each other, making love being a big part of that" I continued.

Suddenly I was on my back with Miley on top of me.

"I want to touch you Lil," she said leaning down whispering in my ear.

I could feel myself quivering, "I..i'm not stopping you" I managed to get out shakily.

"We're not making love tonight..but touching you outside your clothes would be okay right?" she asked as she rolled back next to me.

"Whatever you want Miles, I love you but if you touch me then I'm definitely touching you" I answered.

She nodded before gesturing for me to move to sit between her legs.

I sat facing away from her like she asked not quite knowing what to expect.

I felt her hands on the sides of my face slowly moving down to my neck, I felt myself getting goosebumps already just from her gentle touch.

She ran her hands over my breasts and I leaned back into her ever so slightly closing my eyes.

I felt her hands tracing my curves and I felt her delicately rubbing my hipbones.

She started slowly running her hands up my legs from my knees to my thighs, it was painfully slow and I wondered if she was going to go any further.

She got closer and closer to the top of my legs before stopping.

"If you want me to stop Lil I will" she whispered.

I wanted her to touch me. I needed her to touch me. I could already feel a fire burning inside of me.

"Please touch me Miles" I whimpered closing my eyes.

She started running her hand up my thigh again and then I felt her hand tracing the seam in between my legs.

Oh my lord.

She did it a couple of times before doing it with just a few fingers.

It was a change in sensation entirely. I couldn't help the noise that passed through my lips.

I could practically feel the heat growing underneath the seam she was stroking.

I closed my eyes leaning back into her more and biting my lip.

"Miles I'm so." I managed to eek out.

"My gosh Lilly your so wet" she purred increasing the stroking.

And that definitely didn't help my problem.

I felt myself open my legs a little more.

I felt like my pant material was getting thinner and thinner.

I could feel her on me and god did it feel good.

I couldn't help but be embarrassed by how horny she was making me and the noises she was drawing from my throat.

I felt myself pushing myself more into her hand.

And then all of a sudden, she must have found it.

"Oh..my.." I panted unable to shake the feeling taking over my body.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as she got faster with every stroke.

My hips were suddenly bucking against her hand and I couldn't stop the heavy breathing and gasps escaping me.

"I..love..you" I breathed out rather loudly before I felt myself start to shake on top of Miley.

She moved her hands and held me in her arms, "I love you too Lilly" she spoke giving me a kiss on the top of my head holding me until my body stopped shaking.

After a few minutes I was back in control of myself again.

I turned my head to see her with a smile on her face.

I smiled back before pulling her down to me for a long kiss.

"I'm guessing that wasn't so bad for you?" Miley asked breathlessly when I finally released her lips from mine.

"I think my little..orgasm there proved that it was as far from bad as could be" I grinned still in awe at what had just happened and i couldn't hide my surprise at how easily the admittance rolled off my tongue.

We switched positions and suddenly Miley was the one between my legs.

"Your amazing and I'm going to show you just how amazing" I whispered into her ear before starting to let my hands do the talking.


	9. Assurance,Support And A Surprise?

I woke up with a huge smile plastered on my face. Well how could I not after last night?

God it was amazing. And hearing Miley make noises like that..lets just say it threw us both into overdrive.

_I'm touching Miley Stewart. This is really happening it isn't a dream._

_I'm not sure who shuddered more the first time I let my hands roam over her breasts._

_I smiled as she leaned back into me sighing deeply._

"_That feel's so nice Lil" she whispered. _

_After a while I knew exactly where Miley wanted me to be so I didn't drag out my exploring any longer than necessary._

_I ran my hand up her thigh quickly reaching the seam of her pants. I didn't want to disappoint her even though I knew I didn't exactly have any experience to go on, so I tried to remember the kind of thing she'd done to me._

_I lightly dragged my hand over the seam and felt her let out a breath, it sounded like relief._

_I dragged my hand over her seam again but a little harder this time; I think I saw her smile._

_Convinced that I wasn't doing too badly I just let my mind and body take over._

_After a few more hand-drags and Miley's approval I decided to be daring, in my eyes I was going straight for the kill._

_I quickly reduced my hand-drag to a drag of a single finger and nothing prepared me for Miley's reaction._

_Her back arched and she let out a strangled gasp._

"_That feel good Miles?" I asked in a whisper, "mhmm..keep goin'"._

_I smiled at the assurance and kept doing what I was doing, changing the pace all the time._

_I massaged her opposite hip at the same time and she seemed to really like that._

"_Uh Lil harder please" she groaned pushing herself harder against my hand._

_I wasn't sure which she meant more so I just went with both, god the friction she was creating against me._

_After a few more minutes of intense groaning and stroking I felt Miley shaking slightly._

_Oh my gosh. Had I? Had I found..it? I soon got my answer._

"_Sweet jesus that must be my! Oh my.. Lilly more please, harder" she begged raising her voice taking a huge deep breath._

_As she wished. I kept on and I could feel how wet she was, it was just there under that seam right against my hand. How we'd managed this long I do not know._

_I kept on rubbing until she suddenly let out a huge gasp and started shaking more, as she'd done for me I held her closer stroking her hair until she came back to me._

"_Sweet..niblets" she breathed staring up at me, I smiled placing a sweet kiss on her lips._

"_I love you Miley" I said entwining both our hands together._

"_I love you too Lilly, with all of my heart. And thank you..for that, I mean wow" she said dreamily._

_She leant over dimming the lights before we cuddled up just holding each other._

"_Lilly Truscott I think you are going to kill me" she chuckled._

_I laughed, "and why's that Miss Stewart?"_

"_Your touch does that to me with clothes on, just imagine the noises your going to draw without clothing" she teased raising her eyebrows and biting her lip._

_Gosh that lip bite does things to me I can't even explain._

_I rose my eyebrows back, "and that was just with my hands" I purred in sudden confidence._

"_Ditto girlfriend, you just wait I'm going to spend so much time on you" she purred back pushing herself into me._

_And the woman talks about me killing her?!_

"_Besides love-making and orgasms are a great way to stay fit too" she giggled._

"_That's the ONLY form of exercise I'll be permitting when the time comes" I retorted._

"_And I intend on keeping your very fit and satisfied" I whispered kissing her neck._

I just couldn't stop playing last night over in my head.

"Morning sunshine" I heard her say as I looked down to see her staring up at me.

"Still thinkin' bout last night huh" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

I grinned. "Oh you bet, thank you very much for that by the way".

"I was about to thank you for that myself" she replied pulling herself up into my lap before kissing me hungrily.

I pushed her down onto the bed straddling her hips before resuming the kiss and deepening it.

I grazed my teeth over her lower lip gently; she let out a soft mm against my lips.

"Morning girls I just came to see if you want.." Mr Stewart trailed off from the door.

"Oh wow sorry I uh didn't mean to interrupt err, breakfast is downstairs when you want it" he added before closing the door quickly.

How embarrassing.

Miley and me both giggled, maybe I should've pulled myself off of her when Mr S. came in.

"I like how you didn't even get off of me, brave move Truscott well played. Now where were we?" she grinned before I took her lips in mine again.

Suddenly I heard my cellphone vibrating. I leant over to get it off Miley's beside table.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Lil just called to say I'm popping out of town to see your grandma today it's a long drive so I was just wondering if maybe the Stewarts would let you stop over tonight too?"

I smiled and winked at Miley.

"That's cool mom I'm sure Mr Stewart won't mind me staying over again, if not I'll ask if Miley can stay the night with me at ours. I have my key"

Miley's face lit up and she grabbed the phone off of me.

"Hey Miss Truscott course Lilly can stay here tonight my daddy loves her she's practically family don't worry he'll be totally cool with it, and I'll take care of Lilly don't you worry" she said excitedly.

I laughed at her choice of words. "Yeah mom Miley has no problems taking care of me" I said in the background.

"You bet I don't" Miley giggled before handing the phone back.

I heard my mom laughing. "Good night I take it?"

"Amazing night..but don't get the wrong idea" I laughed nervously.

"Ah and there I was thinking my little girl had been taken care of"

"Mommmm you cant say things like that! Eww just eww, and I was perfectly taken care of thank you just..not quite in the way your thinking. Not that, not yet"

"Details details. Anywho call me if you need anything, thank Robbie for me and give Miley and Jackson my love and I'll see you tomorrow sweetpea. Love you!"

"Love you too mom" I smiled before throwing down my phone.

Miley started tickling my sides and I giggled loudly.

"Mile stop stop you know I'm ticklish" I squealed tossing from side to side.

"Exactly why I unleashed the tickle monster on youuu" she laughed continuing to tickle my ribs.

"Eeeep! Not the tickle monster" I giggled.

Miley gave up and we just lay there staring at each other goofily.

"We should probably go eat some breakfast and apologize to your dad" I said trying and failing to hide a laugh.

Miley let out a huge laugh before dragging me up out of bed.

"Prepare yourself daddy Lilly the eating machine landing in five four three two one" she called as we made our way down the stairs.

Robbie Ray's eyes went wide and he almost choked on his breakfast.

I slapped a hand across my mouth so desperate not to laugh at Miley's words double meaning.

"Oh daddy I didn't mean that! Get your mind out of the gutter old man sheesh!" she scolded light heartedly.

"After I just walked in on you two just now what's a guy supposed to think?!" he laughed nervously.

"Daddy we weren't.." Miley started.

"Honestly Mr Stewart we were just kissing that's all" I reassured him as we both joined him at the kitchen table,

"Girls whatever you were doing its fine really, I should've known to knock.. After the slight racket Jackson and me heard last night…"

A deep blush covered both our cheeks.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" Mr Stewart assured us putting his hands up.

"Oh that…I know you said not to explain daddy but I just want you to know we're not..you know, we're trying not to rush into..things. Trying being the operative word" Miley admitted slightly embarrassed as she poured us both some juice.

Mr Stewart chuckled, "hormones..its natural I understand, you girls are smart and your in love. Ain't nothing wrong with sharing that love" he said spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Thanks for being so y'know accepting and supportive of us since the start Mr Stewart, I can honestly say waking up with your daughter makes me feel complete and I seriously thank you for not judging us or anything. Most teenagers don't have parents like you, and my mom too" I smiled.

Miley stroked my hand and smiled. "What she said, we love you daddy"

"I love you two, now eat your breakfast darlins' and then I've got a surprise for y'all" Mr S grinned.


	10. Just The Two Of Us

"Eep a surprise I love surprises!" I shouted happily.

"What's the surprise daddy?" Miley asked excitedly.

Mr Stewart chuckled at us. "Breakfast first then the surprise I said".

I don't think either of us had ever eaten that fast before, well outside of various eating contests.

"Surprise now?" Miley said sweetly batting her eyelashes, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay girls now it's not a huge surprise or anything so don't get too excited but I think you might appreciate the thought" he said getting up and we followed.

"Follow me to the basement" he continued.

I froze on the spot. The basement.

Miley and her dad noticed I wasn't following.

"Everything okay Lils?" Miley asked with a look of concern.

"I uh..i don't do basements" I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment.

The two of them just stared at me puzzled.

"You've seen the horror movies! Their dark and creepy and who knows what evil's waiting for me down there" I exclaimed.

Miley giggled slightly and took my hand, "sweetie you'll be okay I promise we're both here with you".

"She's right darlin, besides Lilly this is California. Our basement has proper electricity and the whole shebang, its like another room just downstairs" Mr S. reassured.

I nodded and we carried on down the steps to the basement.

I bit my lip worrying but as soon as Mr S. turned on the light I knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

Our jaws dropped. He wasn't kidding when he said it was like another room.

Mr S. smiled. "I've had some people helping me make this place a little more homely for y'all, I just thought with Lilly staying here all the time you two would appreciate somewhere a little more private and away from Jackson and me".

"Obviously a little more soundproof" Miley whispered with a devilish grin.

"I heard that bud" Mr Stewart laughed, "and yes your right just another part of the privacy I'm offering you two here".

Miley and me hugged him really tight, he looked out for us so much.

"Well I'm goin' back upstairs now but you two feel free to stay down here if its what you want" he smiled before walking out clicking the door shut behind him.

"I seriously can't believe your dad did this for us" I said in awe.

"I know, we're all by ourselves" Miley replied smiling and lacing our fingers together.

There was a double bed down here for us; it just seemed so much more appealing down here.

Thicker walls and privacy away from Jackson and Mr Stewart. Lilly likey.

I was daydreaming when I felt myself backed against the door.

I didn't have time to say anything before Miley crushed her lips onto mine.

"T-testing these walls already huh..uh" I managed to eek out as she kissed and sucked on my neck.

I felt her smile against my skin before I felt her hands rest just under my shirt on my stomach.

"When I told your mom I'd take care of you I meant it Lilly" she said huskily as we locked eyes.

"Well what if I want to be the one taking care of you," I answered leading Miley away from the door before her legs hit the end of the bed.

I gave her a light push back before positioning myself on top of her.

"Aint nothing wrong with sharing the love" she whispered quoting what her dad had said to us not that long ago.

"Never heard something sound so right" I whispered back stroking her cheek.

Our lips met in a hungry fire filled kiss, butterflies filled my stomach as I realized what would be happening soon.

I started unbuttoning her shirt as I kissed down her neck.

I was just about to throw her shirt to the floor when suddenly the door burst open.

"DANGIT! WHAT THE HECK?!" Miley shrieked quickly covering up her exposed upper body.

Jackson looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I am SO sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything I..uh I just wanted to let you know Oliver called, said he's on his way over" he said before walking out and closing the door quickly.

"Oh man! Oliver and his fricky-fricky interruptions" I complained folding my arms.

"I thought the point of being down here was to be AWAY from people" Miley grumbled doing up the last of her buttons.

I eyed up the door carefully before running over to it finding a lock that we obviously hadn't noticed at first.

I grinned looking back at her before clicking the lock into place.

Miley laughed and raised her eyebrows, 'Lilly Oliver's on his way over"

I took my place on top of her once again. "Won't hurt him to wait" I smiled.

"Tough if it does, make love to me Lilly" she whispered looking deep into my eyes with an intensity I've never seen in my life.

I gave her the same look back without even having to try.

"Forever" I whispered before we went on to become as one.

A/N: Hope that wasn't too corny for you guys lol. I know the surprise isn't too much of a big deal I just could imagine Robbie doing something like that for them. Also I'm not even sure if the Stewarts do actually have a basement or not but for the sake of this story they do. I know that Miley not long ago said to her dad that her and Lilly were trying to hold off from making love just yet but their so in love and overwhelmed with emotions especially through the privacy Robbie has given them, hence why it's just the right time. I hope you all understand my reasons for it. Thank y'all so much for continuing to read and review this story; your reviews and kind comments make my day. I'll try and update again soon.


	11. So Considerate

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Things have been pretty hectic at home and I've been suffering from writer's block. I'll try and update again soon, hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Wow, just…wow" I breathed trying to regain my breath as my lover and I lay under the new sheets.

My lover, it feels so great to be able to call her that.

Miley entwined our fingers, "that was the most amazing experience of my life," she said facing me.

"Same here and I'm so glad you're the one I shared it with Miles. It was better than I could've ever dreamed, you've made me the luckiest person in the world and I've never known somebody so beautiful and giving" I spoke unable to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh Lilly" Miley breathed pulling me close, the moment was sweet and heartfelt until a moan escaped my lips.

Miley looked at me puzzled, "Miles you might want to move your knee" I managed to mutter as I felt myself getting increasingly wet.

She smirked quirking her eyebrow before pushing herself against my center even more.

"Moved it" she answered her eyes glittering with mischief, "what about..Oliver" I squeaked as she moved her knee again.

"Ahh I guess your right" she admitted removing her knee and sitting up, "but later.." I said sitting up with her tilting her chin towards me "later you are all mine".

"Oh you can bet I'm counting on that" she winked before giving me a quick kiss.

Once redressed we headed upstairs to find Oliver sat at the kitchen table with Miley's dad. Oliver smirked at us and I had to fight back the urge to giggle.

"So how'd y'all like it down there?" Mr S. asked.

"It's perfect Mr Stewart, thanks for thinking of us" I smiled.

"Absolutely perfect daddy, we love you so much" Miley said giving her dad a huge hug.

"And it is pretty much soundproof" Oliver said casually.

Miley and I froze looking at each other but luckily Mr S, just laughed.

"Quit trying to embarrass them boy or I'll get Miley and Lilly started on the thing your wearing called an 'outfit' " Mr Stewart joked.

I giggled, "now that you mention it what on earth are you wearing Oliver?"

"Thanks Mr S" he grumbled, "I was trying to impress the ladies but obviously I've failed" he continued with a pouty look on his face.

"It's not that bad Ol, and you don't need to change to impress them. Just be yourself, clothes don't make you who you are" Miley smiled as we finally sat down.

"Miley's right Ol, just wear what you normally wear. Hasn't stopped smokin' oken' getting the ladies before" I winked.

Oliver laughed, "yeah I guess you guys are right, I shouldn't change myself".

"You could tone down the cheesy lines and nodding like a chicken though" Miles added.

"Okay that I can try" he agreed, "I just don't get how Lilly being a dork gets her a super hott girlfriend and me being a dork just gets me school wide laughter".

I gasped dramatically and Miley instantly defended me.

"Be careful where your going with that you donut that's my woman you're talking about" she warned, "and she might be a dork but she's my dork and I wouldn't have her any other way, you get laughed at for the cheesiness and nodding Oliver seriously take my hint boy".

Suddenly I remembered I needed to ask Mr Stewart if it was okay me sleeping over again.

"Oh Mr S by the way my mom asked me to ask you if it was okay me spending the night here tonight too? If not it's cool she just doesn't like me being at home by myself while she's away" I explained.

"You know your welcome here anytime Lilly, I do have a poker game tonight though and I know Jackson's date will probably be bought home with him so..maybe you and Miley should spend the night at your place? Or you can just stay downstairs" he suggested.

"If we go to yours we have your whole house to ourselves" Miley whispered resting her hand on my leg under the table.

"Spending the night at my place Mr S, what a great idea" I answered chirpily.

"You just wait Stewart, we'll be lucky if we're walking tomorrow" I whispered giving Miley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If you guys need a man in the house too I don't mind coming over" Oliver smiled.

I felt a tiny pang of guilt; we hadn't really spent much time with Oliver lately.

"That sounds cool Ollie. Tell you what we'll make a night of it. Movies and pizza at my place" I said smiling back at him.

"Staying the whole night optional" Mr Stewart chuckled.

"Oh don't worry guys I wouldn't impose I know you guys need time alone to have…um, sleepovers" Oliver winked.


End file.
